Disparition
by Eriole
Summary: Le manteau de Jack a disparu. Ianto lui donne une veste mais Jack est trop ridicule avec. Il menace de tous les virer si le manteau n'est pas retrouvé avant la nuit. Scénario: Chrismaz.
1. Chapter 1  Capharnaüm

Titre : la Disparition

Résumé : Le manteau de Jack a disparu. Ianto lui donne une veste mais Jack est trop ridicule avec. Il menace de tous les virer si le manteau n'est pas retrouvé avant la nuit.

Note : idée de scénario de Chrismaz qui m'a bien fait rire. Je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose.

Note 2 : Merci à Chrismaz pour la correction des fautes.

Déclaration : j'aime croire qu'au fond, Russel T Davies veut qu'un bout de chaque personnage nous appartienne.

* * *

**Chapitre 1- Capharnaüm**

Ianto avait l'habitude d'arriver au Hub une demi-heure avant ses collègues. C'était comme ça depuis son premier jour, le lendemain de la capture de Myfawny, et ce pour diverses raisons. Dans les premiers temps, son arrivée matinale lui permettait de s'assurer de l'état de Lisa mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il continuait à venir plus tôt afin d'avoir le capitaine pour lui seul, s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant que ses comparses ne mettent le chantier, profiter de Jack et mettre en route le café pour qu'il soit prêt quand ses collègues arrivaient. Mais ce matin, c'était différent.

En entrant dans la zone centrale, Ianto trouva le Hub sans dessus-dessous.

« Mais… C'est pas possible, j'avais tout rangé hier avant de partir. »

Il descendit les marches, se retrouva au milieu du Hub et constata l'ampleur des dégâts : il y avait des papiers de partout, le canapé était renversé, un coussin gisait près de l'entrée de la baie médicale, un autre sur le bureau de Tosh et le clavier de l'ordinateur de Gwen n'avait rien à faire en bas des escaliers… Il en aurait pour des heures à tout ranger, encore une fois. Où était le responsable de ce carnage ?

- Jack ? Héla Ianto. Jack, tu es là ? C'est toi qui as foutu tout ce bordel ? Jack ?

Aucune réponse.

Ianto fit le tour de la zone et commença à ranger. Tant pis pour le café. Il avait besoin de se calmer, sinon un certain capitaine en prendrait pour son grade. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack. Aucune trace de ce dernier si ce n'est les stigmates de son passage : une étagère par terre, le bureau à l'envers... Il s'approcha de la trappe menant à la chambre du capitaine mais là, non plus, personne.

_OoOoOoO_

Au moment où il sortit du bureau, l'alarme du Hub retentit. Il espérait voir apparaître l'immortel mais ce fut seulement Tosh, Gwen et Owen (à l'heure pour une fois).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda Gwen.

- Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu Jack, à tout hasard ?

- Bah alors, Coffee Boy, ce carnage, c'est le résultat de votre dernière partie de jambes en l'air ou c'est plutôt la scène de ménage ?

- Ah, très drôle Owen ! Figure-toi que je n'y suis pour rien, c'était déjà comme ça à mon arrivée. Vous feriez mieux de me donner un coup de main pour ranger, cette fois.

- Hm… Pas dans mon contrat ! Répondit le médecin en se dirigeant vers la morgue. J'ai des analyses à faire.

Les filles commençaient à ranger avec l'aide de Ianto quand un cri provenant de la baie médicale se fit entendre dans tout le Hub.

- Très masculin comme cri Owen. Souligna Ianto, particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui.

- Je le crois pas ! Vous avez aussi foutu le bordel dans mon labo ! Hurla Owen.

- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien, je te l'ai déjà dit : le Hub était dans cet état quand je suis arrivé. Expliqua Ianto. Tu te sens assez concerné pour nous donner un coup de main ?

Seulement, Ianto fut coupé par une activation de la faille. Les quatre membres de Torchwood se dirigèrent vers l'ordinateur de Tosh, le seul qui fut encore en état avec le percolateur de Ianto, Jack ayant eu peur de la réaction de ses collègues s'il avait osé toucher à leurs bébés.

- Weevil sur les docks. Informa la japonaise.

- Encore un qui veut voir le lever de soleil. Ironisa Owen

- Gwen, Owen, vous vous en chargez. Ordonna Ianto.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le garage, Owen dit à Gwen :

- Depuis quand Ianto est-il le boss ?

- Ca suffit, Owen, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

_OoOoOoO_

- Bon, Tosh, je vais continuer à fouiller le Hub à la recherche de Jack, appelle moi si tu as un souci. Dit Ianto en se dirigeant vers les archives.

Il était peu probable que Jack s'y trouve mais le gallois ne savait plus où chercher. Il avait déjà fait le bureau, la chambre, la cuisine, la serre, la crypte et même le toit.

En arrivant dans la salle poussiéreuse des archives, Ianto eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur : les bras bloqués au dessus de la tête, les jambes emprisonnées entre celles de son agresseur. Une main sur la bouche lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas crier.

* * *

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite =)


	2. Chapter 2 Le retour de Jack

Titre : la Disparition

Résumé : Le manteau de Jack a disparu. Ianto lui donne une veste mais Jack est trop ridicule avec. Il menace de tous les virer si le manteau n'est pas retrouvé avant la nuit.

Déclaration : j'aime croire qu'au fond, Russel T Davies veut qu'un bout de chaque personnage nous appartienne.

Note : idée de scénario de Chrismaz qui m'a bien fait rire. Je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose.

Note 2 : Merci à Chrismaz pour la correction des fautes.

Note 3 : Merci à MaevaTiephaine, Savannah12 et « Tata » Chrismaz66 pour les _reviews_ et les encouragements, voici la suite =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - le retour de Jack**

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Ianto : être entravé de la sorte, dans une pièce humide, froide et sombre lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il se débattait et commençait à angoisser quand il sentit une odeur familière : les phéromones du 51ème siècle ! Jack !

- Dis-moi où il est, qu'en as-tu fais ? Murmura l'immortel, relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur la bouche de Ianto.

- De quoi parles-tu ? C'est toi qui as mis le bazar dans tout le Hub ? Répondit Ianto.

- Je le cherchais, où est-il ? Insista le capitaine, le ton glacial et autoritaire.

- Jack, arrête, tu me fais peur… Balbutia Ianto. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mon manteau…

- Quoi ? Coupa Ianto en se dégageant de la prise du capitaine. Tu as retourné tout le Hub pour un manteau ? Mais tu es un malade ! Rassure-toi, ton manteau n'est qu'au pressing.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack, plus calme à présent.

- Pourquoi… Reprit Ianto, toujours calme même s'il bouillait intérieurement. As-tu vu dans quel état il était hier ? Couvert de terre et de gelée verdâtre du dernier alien. J'ignore encore si le pressing pourra le ravoir. Si tu tiens tellement à ton manteau, tu devrais y faire plus attention. J'ai dû en jeter un la semaine dernière, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont pratiquement introuvables… un manteau militaire des années 40, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour porter ça, Capitaine Jack Harkness.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? Sourit Jack. Quand est-ce que le pressing le ramènera ?

- Dans la matinée. Répondit Ianto en sortant de la pièce. Maintenant, viens m'aider à ranger.

Le gallois s'arrêta dans le couloir, se retourna vers Jack qui le suivait.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté tout à l'heure quand la faille s'est activée ? Demanda Ianto.

- J'ai vu sur mon bracelet que ce n'était qu'un weevil, je savais que les autres étaient déjà là. Vous n'aviez donc pas besoin de moi. Et puis, il est hors de question que je sorte sans mon manteau.

- Tu es incorrigible. Ajouta Ianto en levant les yeux au ciel. Que devient le grand et beau Capitaine Jack Harkness quand il n'a plus son manteau militaire qui le rend diablement sexy ? Un gamin, et capricieux de surcroît. Se moqua le gallois en commençant à courir, un Jack Harkness rugissant à ses trousses.

En arrivant dans la zone centrale, Jack s'arrêta net. Il salua Tosh et pris conscience de la pagaille qu'il avait causée.

- Désolé, Ianto. Tenta Jack en enlaçant le gallois par la taille. Tu me pardonnes ? Ajouta-t-il en soufflant dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Commence par ranger tout ça pendant que je réfléchis à un moyen de te faire pardonner. Rétorqua Ianto, le regard malicieux.

Jack se mit alors au travail pendant que Tosh guidait ses collègues sur les docks et que Ianto partait faire son légendaire café.

Owen et Gwen rentrèrent quelques instants plus tard et furent surpris de voir le Hub dans un tout autre état, c'est-à-dire, rangé. C'était amusant de voir le capitaine taper les coussins du canapé comme une maitresse de maison. Tosh était toujours sur son ordinateur et le gallois sortait de la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains. Il distribua les tasses de café tant attendues, en finissant par l'immortel.

- Bah alors Harkness, tu nous as pété un câble ? Ianto a refusé tes avances hier soir ? Fit Owen en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Owen, ne commence pas sinon tu ranges les archives ! Répondit le capitaine en s'éloignant.

Jack montait les marches menant à son bureau pour ranger là bas aussi quand le téléphone de Ianto se mit à sonner. Le gallois décrocha, discuta avec la personne au bout du fil, raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Jack. Brusquement, le jeune homme pâlit. Le capitaine se rapprocha de son subordonné et l'aida à s'assoir sur le canapé. Tosh alla chercher un verre d'eau. Ianto n'avait pas bougé d'un iota ni même prononcé un seul mot. Owen ausculta rapidement le gallois. Au bout que quelques minutes, Ianto repris ses esprits et regarda Jack.

- Ça va mieux Ianto ? Demanda le médecin.

- Jack, faut que je te parle, on a un gros problème. Répondit Ianto en ignorant Owen. Ton manteau…

* * *

Rien de tel pour fêter la nouvelle année qu'un nouveau chapitre, non? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bientôt la suite, promis. Eriole.


	3. Chapter 3 Qui a volé l'orange du marcha

Titre : la Disparition

Résumé : Le manteau de Jack a disparu. Ianto lui donne une veste mais Jack est trop ridicule avec. Il menace de tous les virer si le manteau n'est pas retrouvé avant la nuit.

Déclaration : j'aime croire qu'au fond, Russel T Davies veut qu'un bout de chaque personnage nous appartienne.

Note : idée de scénario de Chrismaz qui m'a bien fait rire. Je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose.

Note 2 : Merci à Chrismaz66 pour la correction des fautes et le soutient.

Note 3 : Merci à aviva94, savannah12 et Tata Chris pour les _reviews_.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Qui a volé l'orange du marchand ?***

- Quoi ? Dis-moi, Ianto ! Hurla le Capitaine.

- Le pressing. Ils ne le retrouvent plus. Il a disparu.

Jack tomba en arrière comme transpercé par la nouvelle. Fort heureusement, il fut retenu par Gwen. Son tendre manteau avait disparu, c'était impossible !

- Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Quand s'en sont-ils rendu compte ? Questionna Jack en se relevant.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous faire une crise parce que ton manteau a disparu ? Il me semble que tu en as deux, non ? Au cas où l'un serait au pressing. Dit Gwen.

- Justement, Gwen. J'ai été obligé de jeter l'autre il y a quelques jours. Irrécupérable… Répondit Ianto, très mal à l'aise.

Owen s'éloigna en direction de la morgue, prétextant que c'était inutile de faire autant d'histoires pour un vieux manteau et que ceux qui l'avaient volé ne tarderaient pas à le rendre ou à le jeter puisque la mode n'était plus aux manteaux militaires des années 40.

De leur coté, Ianto et Gwen décidèrent d'aller voir le pressing pour obtenir plus d'informations concernant le vol.

_OoOoOoO_

De retour au Hub, ils n'avaient pas plus d'indices. L'employé du pressing avait chargé le manteau dans la camionnette pour le déposer à l'office de tourisme. Il s'était absenté prendre son café et, lorsqu'il avait voulu vérifier une dernière fois son chargement, il s'était aperçu du vol.

- Tous en salle de réunion, maintenant ! Cria Jack depuis son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Torchwood Cardiff était au complet autour de la table. Ils s'étaient tous placés de façon à être le plus loin possible de leur chef en colère. Le plus courageux fut Ianto qui s'installa à la droite du Capitaine.

- Comme vous le savez tous, mon manteau a été volé. On n'a encore aucune piste. Torchwood se retrouve donc avec une nouvelle mission. Annonça Jack, un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres.

Il avait besoin de toute la science de Torchwood pour retrouver son précieux manteau.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas utiliser les moyens de Torchwood pour retrouver ton pauvre manteau ? D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette manie avec ce manteau. Ok, t'es immortel, mais tu peux quand même suivre la mode, un minimum! S'insurgea le médecin.

- Vous manquez peut-être de motivations. Reprit le capitaine. Si mon manteau n'est pas là avant la nuit, vous êtes tous, je dis bien tous, virés ! Ajouta l'immortel d'un ton ferme. Il est 9h, il vous reste donc 10 heures pour le retrouver.

- Tu ne peux pas en trouver un autre, Ianto ? Proposa Tosh, inquiète.

- J'ai appelé tous les dépôts militaires, il ne reste plus un seul manteau comme celui de Jack dans tout Cardiff ! Répondit le gallois. Ils sont rares et les derniers ont tous été vendus très récemment. J'ai demandé plus d'informations aux vendeurs. Ils ont tous décrit le même homme.

- Vous voyez, on a déjà un début de piste. Dit Jack. Tosh, renseigne-toi pour savoir qui a acheté ces articles. Et consultez les caméras vidéo aux alentours du pressing. Je veux savoir qui a fait ça, c'est clair ?

- Super ! On a un psychopathe qui collectionne tous les manteaux militaires de Cardiff et un autre qui nous menace de licenciement si on ne trouve pas le sien. Y'a vraiment des malades sur Terre… En attendant, Harkness, tu ne peux pas mettre autre chose ? Suggéra Owen.

- Hey, Jack ! Au pire, si tu veux quelque chose qui ressemble à ton manteau, tu n'as qu'à prendre une des blouses d'Owen... Ricana Gwen.

- Euh… Non ! Pas d'accord ! Coupa le médecin.

- De toute façon, le blanc n'est pas ma couleur. Répondit Jack. Allez, au boulot !

_OoOoOoO_

Owen et Gwen allèrent interroger les vendeurs des dépôts militaires de la ville.

Au bout d'une heure, ils obtinrent le signalement de l'individu : un homme blond, d'âge moyen, de taille normale et un peu musclé. Tosh vérifia les bandes vidéo. Malheureusement, le visage de l'homme n'était pas identifiable : il choisissait toujours un angle mort, et gardait la tête baissée ou alors se plaçait dos à l'objectif. De plus, le nom utilisé pour les factures et les bons de commandes correspondait à un vieillard de 90 ans résidant dans une maison de retraite à Newport. Cependant, Tosh essaya de suivre l'homme jusqu'à sa cachette à l'aide des différentes caméras Torchwood de la ville. Elle le pista depuis chacun des dépôts. Il ne prenait jamais le même chemin et semblait errer sans destination précise. Puis, soudain, il disparaissait du champ de vision de la caméra, au milieu d'une foule dense ou bien s'engouffrant dans une ruelle hors caméra. Il était malin et demeurait introuvable.

A la pause déjeuner, l'équipe n'avait toujours pas d'information sur l'homme. Jack n'avait pas quitté son bureau de la matinée. Gwen, Tosh et Owen mangeaient dans la salle de réunion. De son côté, Ianto ne savait pas s'il devait rejoindre Jack ou ses collègues. Après avoir déposé son repas au Capitaine, il choisit de s'installer avec ses collègues. L'immortel n'était pas de très bonne compagnie.

A peine eurent-ils fini le repas que l'alarme de la faille retentit.

- Oh non ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille ! On est bien assez occupé sans que cette fichue faille ne s'en mêle ! Pesta Owen. Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Tosh alla vérifier le programme. L'activation avait lieu dans un bar du centre ville. La faille avait rejeté une seule « chose » mais impossible de savoir quoi. Entre temps, Ianto était monté prévenir Jack, mais lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, l'immortel lui annonça qu'il ne ferait pas partie de la mission. Ianto était prévenu : Jack ne sortirait pas du Hub sans son manteau. Il descendit dans la zone centrale et expliqua rapidement à ses collègues le caprice du Capitaine. L'équipe devait se débrouiller toute seule ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ils avaient assuré la permanence à Torchwood quand Jack était parti avec le Docteur, ils pourraient bien s'en sortir cette fois encore.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Gwen et Owen ressortirent en mission.

Ils étaient de retour une heure après accompagnés d'un homme-poisson. D'après leurs premières conclusions, ce dernier avait atterri dans la réserve du bar et avait vidé la plupart des bouteilles s'y trouvant avant d'être attrapé par le propriétaire venu chercher une bouteille de vin. S'en était suivie une bagarre qui avait dégénéré entre tous les clients. Au moment où Gwen et Owen étaient arrivés, l'homme-poisson avait tenté de fuir mais, l'alcool ingurgité n'aidant pas, il avait été récupéré 20 mètres plus loin par Torchwood. Il avait violemment protesté. Seulement Gwen avait su le convaincre, usant de son charme et d'un spray anti-weevil.

- Et un pensionnaire de plus, un ! Lança Owen en pénétrant dans le Hub.

Tosh enregistrait les données de la faille, Ianto faisait un peu de ménage et Jack n'avait toujours pas quitté son antre. Le médecin descendit l'homme-poisson aux voûtes en attendant de pouvoir l'interroger, une fois sobre. De retour dans la zone centrale, la tension était palpable. Gwen semblait furieuse que Jack ne les ait pas accompagnés : la mission aurait pu être dangereuse et il n'aurait pas bougé de son bureau à cause de son fichu manteau. Il fallait trouver une solution en attendant de plus amples renseignements sur l'acheteur.

Ianto s'éclipsa pour rejoindre l'immortel. Il pénétra dans le bureau de son supérieur. Jack lisait un des rapports qui traînaient sur son bureau depuis un mois. Finalement, cette histoire avait peut-être un coté positif : Unit cesserait de les harceler pour ces dossiers. Ianto s'approcha de Jack. Il avait une idée pour faire sortir son Capitaine, enfin, il en avait plusieurs mais celle-ci semblait la moins rude et, espérait-il, la plus efficace.

Il passa derrière Jack, s'appuya contre le dossier et laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse de l'immortel. Jack renversa la tête en arrière et dit :

- J'ai du travail, Ianto. Que veux-tu ?

- Il faut qu'on parle. Répondit le gallois, un peu déçu de la froideur du Capitaine. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ou il y aura rébellion des troupes. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé ici toute la journée. Il ne faut pas prendre les activations de la faille à la légère. Cette mission aurait pu être dangereuse, comme souvent. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser nous débrouiller seuls. Pas encore, on a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

- Et que proposes-tu ?

- Je pourrais… provisoirement… te prêter une de mes vestes, pour les sorties. Ça ne remplacera pas ton manteau mais, en attendant, ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Pendant ce temps, Gwen, Toshiko et Owen étaient installés à l'office de tourisme. La colère contre Jack était redescendue. A force, ils le connaissaient bien et ces nombreuses frasques mettaient encore un peu plus de piment dans leur vie à Torchwood.

- Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire, une fois rendu à la vie civile ? Demanda Gwen.

- Je suis chirurgien. Je pourrais travailler dans un hôpital ou ouvrir une clinique... sûrement. Répondit Owen.

- Rentrer au Japon .Revoir ma famille. Travailler dans une grande entreprise d'informatique. Je n'en sais trop rien encore, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Ajouta Tosh. Et Toi ?

- Je peux toujours retourner dans la police, Andy n'attend que ça.

Le silence se fit dans le bureau.

- Faut vraiment qu'on retrouve ce manteau. Reprit Gwen.

- Oh oui. Répondirent Tosh et Owen, en chœur.

Puis ce fut l'éclat de rire dans la pièce.

Dans le bureau, Jack réfléchissait à la proposition de Ianto. Le Capitaine pesait le pour et le contre depuis un certain temps. En schématisant ses pensées, il avait le choix entre : laisser l'équipe se débrouiller seule et advienne que pourra, en espérant retrouver son manteau depuis son bureau, ou essayer une veste de Ianto pour affronter le climat froid et humide du Pays de Galles en plus des aliens et essayer de faire avancer l'enquête. Seulement, il avait oublié une chose à son équation : le charisme ou le ridicule.

- Je veux bien essayer. Fais voir ce que tu as. Répondit finalement Jack après dix minutes et 49 secondes, chronomètre en main.

_OoOoOoO_

- Vas-y. Montre nous! Renchérirent les filles.

- Je sens que je vais bien rire. Marmonna Owen.

Jack était dans le vestiaire, Ianto lui avait proposé différentes vestes. Le Capitaine avait fait son choix et c'était enfin l'heure de vérité. Il sortit de la pièce avec assurance. Il était vêtu de son pantalon noir à pinces agrémenté d'une ceinture marron, son T-shirt blanc dépassait légèrement du col de sa chemise bleu nuit, ses bretelles étaient grises et il portait ses habituels rangers marron clair. Une veste de costume noire avec de fines rayures blanches venait compléter le tableau.

- Alors ? Demanda l'immortel.

-C'est… comment dire… Décalé. Tenta Tosh mal à l'aise.

- Décalé comment ? Ajouta Jack.

- Ridicule en fait. Répondit Gwen.

- Un peu comme si Indiana Jones portait un béret rouge de Unit. Pouffa Owen.

Jack tenta un regard vers Ianto pour confirmation, devant les autres pliés de rire. Le Gallois était mal à l'aise, il fuyait les yeux du Capitaine. Cependant, il acquiesça légèrement. Vexé, Jack retira la veste et partit rapidement s'enfermer à nouveau dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

- Après cette bonne tranche de rire, je vais interroger notre ami poisson. Fit Owen en se levant.

* * *

* Gilbert Bécaud.

Désolée pour le délai, j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir ce chapitre. Pour la peine: il est plus long. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. La suite bientôt =)


	4. Chapter 4 Pièges

Titre : la Disparition

Résumé : Le manteau de Jack a disparu. Ianto lui donne une veste mais Jack est trop ridicule avec. Il menace de tous les virer si le manteau n'est pas retrouvé avant la nuit.

Déclaration : j'aime croire qu'au fond, Russel T Davies veut qu'un bout de chaque personnage nous appartienne.

Note 1 : idée de scénario de Chrismaz qui m'a bien fait rire. Je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose.

Note 2 : Merci à Chrismaz pour la correction des fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Pièges**

Ianto remonta à l'office de tourisme. Il alluma son ordinateur et vit un nouveau message dans sa boite mail. L'expéditeur n'était autre que le Capitaine. Le gallois ouvrit le message et vit seulement six mots : « Still counting. Restent 6 heures. Jack. »

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Owen questionnait Jimmy, l'homme-poisson. Le médecin apprit qu'il était le frère de Nemo, abattu par Jack à son retour. Il exigeait d'être libéré sur le champ, hurlant qu'il perdait son temps avec de misérables humains. En poussant un peu plus l'interrogatoire, Owen sut que Jimmy était responsable d'un trafic d'alcool et de drogues plus ou moins licites entre la Terre et le reste de l'Univers, et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son contact à Cardiff. Jimmy se servait de l'énergie de la Faille pour aller et venir librement. Il n'avait, jusque là, jamais déclenché l'alarme et arrivait à prévoir son atterrissage. Une soirée trop arrosée, la veille de son départ, était à l'origine de son erreur.

- Avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ? Questionna Owen.

- On m'a toujours dit de me méfier de Torchwood.

- Qui est ton commanditaire ? Insista le médecin.

- Vous ne devinez pas ? Qui pourrait être capable d'organiser un trafic d'envergure intergalactique au nez et à la barbe de la fine équipe Torchwood ? Vous avez bien une petite idée, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit l'homme-poisson, un sourire carnassier étirant ce qui lui servait de lèvres.

Owen prit le temps de la réflexion. Il ne voyait qu'une personne capable de cela. Seulement, John Hart était reparti et Jack lui avait fermement interdit de revenir traîner sur Terre. Jimmy le coupa dans sa réflexion :

- Dites, au lieu de m'interroger comme vous le faites depuis environ une heure, n'auriez-vous pas une autre affaire, disons, plus urgente ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? S'énerva le médecin.

- Ho. Entre nous, le Capitaine Hart est bien du genre à trouver de quoi faire enrager votre supérieur. S'en prendre à son manteau est un bon moyen, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha Jimmy.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur un Capitaine visiblement très en colère. Jack avait suivi l'échange sur le moniteur depuis son bureau mais lorsqu'il avait compris que John Hart pouvait être responsable de son malheur, il était descendu furieux.

L'immortel attrapa Jimmy par le col et le plaqua au mur. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Où est John ? Souffla Jack.

- Aucune idée! Répondit Jimmy, souriant, avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et d'être projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se moquait ouvertement de Jack. Ce dernier n'était pas patient de nature mais, depuis ce matin, c'était pire ! Il ramassa Jimmy et le jeta sur la chaise avant de s'installer face à lui, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de part et d'autre de l'alien. Il approcha son visage, il était très menaçant et l'homme-poisson dégageait une forte odeur iodée, signe de son angoisse. Jack arma un nouveau coup et Jimmy se protégea le visage en suppliant :

- D'accord, d'accord! Je vais tout vous dire mais ne me frappez plus, s'il vous plait!

Jack baissa la main, fit le tour de la table et s'assit en face de Jimmy.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Dit-il posément.

D'après les informations de Jimmy, John Hart squattait chez une vieille dame dans la banlieue de Cardiff. L'équipe était donc partie, accompagnée de Jack qui avait finalement quitté la base vêtu d'un simple blouson marron clair, heureusement pour lui le temps était clément ces derniers jours.

Toutes les maisons du quartier se ressemblaient : la même façade en briques rouge, la même allée bordée de rosiers et la même clôture en fer forgé. En pénétrant dans la maison, ils trouvèrent la propriétaire ligotée sur une chaise au milieu de son salon. Owen vérifia l'état de santé de la vieille dame. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe fouillait la maison à la recherche de l'Agent du Temps. Tosh et Ianto s'occupaient de l'étage tandis que Gwen parcourait le rez-de-chaussée avec Jack. Le Capitaine trouva une porte menant à la cave, il descendit seul malgré les protestations de Gwen.

En arrivant dans la cave, il trouva des caisses empilées dans un coin, des cartons d'alcool de l'autre coté, et au fond, un bureau. Jack s'approchait du meuble lorsque son bracelet bipa et un hologramme apparut : John.

- Salut beau gosse ! Dit l'hologramme. Je vois que toi et tes petits amis avez découvert mon trafic. On ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance aux hommes-poissons. Je vais être obligé de faire disparaître les preuves. Ajouta-t-il, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Bye darling ! Finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Jack entendit un bip provenant des caisses. En s'approchant il remarqua le compte à rebours. L'écran affichait 1 min 00 s. Il remonta précipitamment et hurla à son équipe de quitter les lieux. Gwen sortit en premier ainsi qu'Owen et la vieille dame, Jack attendit que Tosh et Ianto sortent pour quitter lui aussi les lieux. Ils franchissaient le seuil de la villa lorsque la déflagration retentit. Les vitres éclatèrent sous la pression, des débris volèrent, le front de flammes dévora l'habitation qui s'écroula sur ses fondations dans un immense nuage de poussière.

Au coin de la rue, John Hart, heureux, regardait l'explosion. Les flammes rouges contrastaient avec la noirceur de la fumée, c'était un merveilleux tableau. Il avait enfin réussi à éliminer Torchwood. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Jack mais il souhaitait le faire souffrir en tuant ses amis. C'était pour eux que Jack était resté, c'était pour eux que Jack avait refusé de le suivre, c'était donc eux qu'il fallait éliminer. Le temps que le Capitaine revienne à la vie, lui serait déjà dans une autre galaxie. Il disparut avant que la fumée ne se disperse.

Owen s'était réfugié derrière le SUV avec la vieille dame, et Gwen avait échappé à la mort, une brique l'avait frôlée à une vitesse fulgurante. L'onde de choc avait projeté en l'air les trois derniers sortis. Tosh avait quelques griffures dues au rosier dans lequel elle était tombée et Ianto s'en sortit avec une jolie bosse sur la tête. Il avait atterri dans l'allée de pierre. Malheureusement Jack était mort, empalé sur la clôture.

Le quartier était vide, fort heureusement, les gens étaient au travail à cette heure de la journée. Une fois Jack revenu à la vie dans les bras de Ianto, Owen donna une pilule amnésiante à la vieille dame et appela une ambulance. L'explosion fut expliquée par une fuite de gaz liée à la vétusté de l'installation.

De retour au hub, Jack convoqua tout le monde dans la salle de réunion pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils avaient. Les informations n'étaient pas très nombreuses, Tosh n'avait pas réussi à trouver un fil conducteur aux parcours du voleur.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Commença Ianto. Le propriétaire d'un des surplus de Cardiff m'a appris qu'il possédait une autre boutique à Londres. Il lui reste un dernier manteau de la RAF. Je lui ai demandé de nous le livrer, il devrait arriver d'ici une heure.

Jack fit un grand sourire à l'annonce de la nouvelle, il allait enfin redevenir le mystérieux Capitaine Jack Harkness avec son manteau des années 40 et son sourire ravageur.

- Seulement… Ajouta Ianto.

- Oui ? Insista Jack.

- Je me disais que… enfin, je ne sais pas… on pourrait tendre un piège à ce type. De ce fait, on pourrait peut être récupérer les autres manteaux. Qu'en penses-tu, Jack ? Demanda Ianto, mal à l'aise.

- Et comment on fait pour le suivre ? Ce type parvient toujours à nous filer entre les doigts alors qu'on a des caméras dans toute la ville. Dit Owen.

- On met un émetteur dans la doublure. Répondit Tosh.

- Il pourrait le repérer et se débarrasser du manteau. Ajouta Gwen.

- L'émetteur n'est pas repérable, technologie alien. Rappela la japonaise.

Tout le monde regardait Jack. Ce dernier semblait en grande réflexion. Devait-il prendre le risque de perdre un autre manteau ? Pourquoi ce type avait-il pris tous les manteaux de Cardiff ? John Hart était-il le responsable ?

- D'accord ! Ianto, préviens ton vendeur, fait livrer le manteau chez lui! Il va le vendre à notre type. Et descends récupérer l'émetteur aux archives. Tosh, tiens-toi prête à le tracer. Ordonna Jack. Je vais me le faire ce type ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

* * *

_Aucune grand-mère n'a été maltraité durant ce chapitre._

_Désolée pour le retard, la suite bientôt._


End file.
